starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelakaria
WARNING: this planet belongs to an past starquest and will not be avaible anymore. You can download the planet save file here: ☀https://starquestmc.com/files/planets/kelakaria.zip Kelakaria is known across the galaxy to be the most rich source of polymer, thus it is the most popular home for new colonists, old colonists, ship-builders, polymer tradesmen and a few pirates. It is a planet rich in lush plant-life, covered in colorful forests of polymer flower trees. It is very rich in wildlife, and food grows well there. Legend also has it that underneath the gorgeous wildlife, sparkling minerals lay, such as diamonds. Environment Kelakaria is a tropical forest planet covered by crystal-clear oceans and several small, forested islands. The formations suggest that Kelakaria may once have been covered in active volcanoes during its early stages of formation, as many of the islands are covered in mountains and small pockets of molten lava have been found deep underground, but they are now long dormant. The planet's many islands make travel difficult without a spacecraft, though that is no issue on Kelakaria. This planet hosts a unique, unclassified species of aboreal growth that resembles large versions of Terran plant-life. The foliage of these "Polymer (wool) Trees" can be synthesized into polymer (wool) material used for constructing the sturdy hulls of interplanetary spacecrafts. Kelakaria is the only planet to have these "Polymer (wool) Trees", and It stands to be the most popular exports from Kelakaria. This planet is under control by a pirate - King TheMindaugas and is settled by many colonists seeking out the riches beneath its crust as well as the abundant, renewable polymer (wool) on the surface. Life here is easy and safe if you build a protected home inaccessable by slimes and the few pirates. Geography The mineral makeup beneath the fertile soil of Kelakaria is made up largely of gravel and solid stone, scattered with large deposits of coal. There are also deposits of copper dust (redstone dust) and precious stones such as lapis lazuli and diamonds. With a lack of unrefined iron, however, it is difficult to mine these gems without purchasing expensive, imported metals and tools or visiting one of the local towns to trade. As a result of overmining, the rarity of diamond has increased significantly. Kelakaria is seemingly losing population for this cause. Biosphere The air in Kelakaria is temperate and clean and the land posesses many subterranean fresh-water reservoirs that are perfect for drinking. The clear oceans are warm and filled with a natural supply of fish. The only non-hostile native inhabitant of Kelakaria is the colorful emu bird, which can often be found swimming off the shores of the many islands or waddling through the trees. Their chicken-like meat is edible and nutritious, making them a renewable source of food for colonists settling upon Kelakaria. Their colorful plumage is used as a resource for the fabrication of energy cells. Kelakaria is also inhabited by hostile, though generaly harmless, blobs of a gelatinous substance. Typically called "Slimes" by the colonists residing upon the planet, these creatures are formed from the sap of the polymer trees' trunks and roots. Though can easily be avoided and destroyed, they tend to appear in massive hordes, particularly in dark caves. The slimeballs that can be obtained from them have several applications in engineering and pharmacutical sciences, as an adhesive agent in retractors, and a chemical bonding agent in Thermal Detonators. Finally anyone is unlucky if King TheMindaugas goes hunting Kelakarians. He announces his arrival as terror in god armor and he is well armed and prepared, so can log off even in protected claim as he is not afraid of lava and water. To unprotected colonists he announces his arrival with full preparation, god armor, bow/sword, death message and warm welcome to Kelakaria Resources Mobs : Emus, slimes Plants: Polymer (wool) trees, sugarcane, grass Minerals : Sand, dirt, gravel, coal, lapis lazuli, copper dust (redstone dust), diamonds, rubies Other Resources: Slimeballs, emu eggs, raw chicken, feather, polymer Coordinates X 1500 Z 2600 Map: http://play.starquestminecraft.com:8123/?worldname=Kelakaria&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=0&y=64&z=0 Towns/FactionsCategory:Planets Towns: -Bethlehem (Heaven) -Constantinople (Heaven) -Toku-Makidai (Heaven) -Skylon () -Emerald_Isle () -Korhol (UMD) -Highgarden () -Proteus () -OceanVillage () -Hibernia (Hibernia) -Illuminati (Hibernia) Factions: